


xander/gunn

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [41]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	xander/gunn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

It wasn’t Xander’s fault that they were at the comic shop. Okay, it was, but how was he supposed to know that it was going to end up being a den of evil and iniquity beyond the scope of Grant Morrison’s writing? Okay, so it had a big poster of the Elektra movie still on the front window and that maybe should have tipped him off, but he needed a fix and you take what you have and run with it. Life’s too short. He learned that a long time ago.

And really, even if he did take the blame for the evil and the comic shop, the love potion and the whole seduction thing was absolutely not his idea. Love spells as a rule are against every policy he has, as he’s seen more than his share of women with axes. And he certainly didn’t expect to find himself on the opposite end of Gunn with an axe and a murderous look in his eyes and a matching set of hard-ons that neither of them could quite deny.

Except afterwards. They denied it like hell afterwards, both avoiding each other’s gaze and picking up what they could salvage of this week’s new releases and maybe snagging an extra action figure or two. Demons, you know. Given they just brought about an experience Xander had never anticipated, wanted or actively sought out, it’s hard to feel bad about a little shoplifting. Besides, it’s hard to press charges when all that’s left of you is pile of blue goo and an extra-large Big Gulp from 7-11.


End file.
